hanabi
by Yuuyachi
Summary: dengan siapa Sakura akan pergi ke pesta kembang api?


Summary: Dengan siapa ya Sakura akan menghabiskan pesta kembang api yang diadakan oleh Konohagakure satu tahun sekali. Baca N Review.

HANABI

Sai_luverchan

Sai Sakura

Setiap tahun sekali di Konohagakure diadakan pesta kembang api yang jatuh pada 2 hari sebelum valentine days di Konoha. Sakura, yah nama gadis itu. Dia sangat menyukai kembang api itu. Kembang api yang sangat indah dan cantik pada hari ini akan diluncurkan di alun - alun desa Konoha. Pasti penuh sekali pikirnya. Dulu ada cerita bila melihat kembang api bersama dengan orang yang kita sukai akan menambah perasaan jadi senang. Maka tak heran banyak shinobi yang membawa pasangannya untuk melihat kembang api itu. Tapi itu tak berarti bagi gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink itu. Sejak orang yang dia sukai meninggalkan Konoha 3,5 tahun yang lalu tak ada lagi pikiran untuk menontonnya. Apalagi jika melihat teman - temannya sesama shinobi membawa pasangannya maka hatinya terasa perih sekali. Akhirnya gadis memutuskan akan datang sendirian untuk melihat kembang api itu.

" Sakura apa kau sudah tau akan pergi dengan siapa? Tanya Ino sahabat sekaligus rival dari Sakura.

" Tidak, sepertinya tidak, mungkin aku akan pergi sendiri saja. Atau mungkin kau mau pergi denganku nanti malam". Mata Sakura bersinar

"Tidak, kemarin aku diajak oleh Kiba untuk melihat bareng" jawab Ino

" Terus kau menerimanya?" tanya Sakura kaget

" Ya iyalah, mana mau aku pergi sendirian" goda Ino

" Rese lo, ku kira kau menolaknya dan pergi denganku" Sakura ngarep.

" Sory Sakura, ada cowok yang mau mengajakku pergi kenapa harus di tolak, ya gak lah. Oh iya Sakura aku mau pulang dulu mau siap - sipa buat liat kembang apinya nanti malam. Jaaa!!"

" Jaa!" kata Sakura sedih. "Sendirian mulu sejak Sasuke pergi dari Desa. Tapi kenapa aku ingin sekali pergi dengan seseorang untuk melihat kembang api itu malam ini. Aku berharap ada cowok yang mengajakku pergi malam ini". Doa Sakura.

Sore pun berganti malam dan Sakurapun telah siap - siap untuk melihat kembang api itu. Ia menghela napas panjang akan dirinya yang sendirian. Ia pun keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju pusat desa dimana pesta kembang api akan dilaksanakan. Sepanjang jalan ia melihat banyak pasangan bahkan Kakashi sensei aja udah punya pasangan yaitu Anko sensei. Akhirnya Sakura pun tiba di tempat itu dan mulai mencari tempat yang strategis untuk melihat kembang api itu dengan jelas. Dan akhirnya Sakura mendapatkannya. Tak lama kemudian semua orang pun mulai memdatangi tempang tersebut. Tetapi matanya yang hijau itu tak lepas dari sekeliling untuk mencari temannya yang belum berpasangan tetapi nihil semua sudah berpasangan. Bahkan RockLee sekalipun sudah ada. Akhirnya dia cuma pasrah aja dan duduk ditempatnya.

Ditempat lain.

" Ah harus cepat - cepat nih, kalo gak bisa telat nih" kata seorang cowok berambut item pekat.

" Hei kamu mau kemana?" kata seorang lagi

" Mau liat kembang apinya" jawabnya

" Sendirian aja?" tanya orang itu

" Iya, kan emang biasanya sendirian aja kan? Senpai gak ikut nih"

" Gak aku mau liat dari sini aja ah, kan juga kelihatan" jawab orang itu yang tak lai adalah senpai dari cowok itu

"oh yaudah deh aku berangkat ya?"

" Ya ati - ati ya"

Di tempat kembang api itu

" Ah udah sampai nih, wah penuh banget, enaknya liat dari mana ya?" dia melihat kesekelilingya.

" Ah itukan ?" dia melihat seseorang dan pergi ke tempat itu. Dan menyapanya

" Sakura, sendirian" tanya pemuda yang memiliki kulit seputih tembok.

" Ah kamu Sai, ngapain disini?" tanya gadis itu

" Ngapai? ya liat kembang api itu, kau juga kan? Aku suka sekali lihat dengan kembang api makanya aku datang kemari" jelasnya

" Suka?"

" Iya suka sekali" kamu jugakan"

" iya" jawab Sakura

" Oh ya Sakura aku duduk samping mu ya? Kamu sendirian kan? Yang kudengar kalo melihat kembang api secara berpasangan lebih enak daripada sendirian? Itu benarkan? Tanyanya lagi

" I...Iya sih.. yaudah sini duduk disini" Sakura mengeser tempat duduknya

Tak lama kemudian kembang apinya di luncurkan ssuutttt.....ssuuttt....jdeerrrr....(ya anggap aja itu bunyinya).

" Ah indahnya" kata Sakura sambil terkejut melihat kembang api itu

" Iyah indah banget" kata Sai yang tak kalah dari sakura. Satu persatu kembang apinya diluncurkan dan langitpun yang awalnya hitam menjadi berwarna - warni.

Semua mata yang melihatnya berteriak takjub. Dan sepertinya puas. Tapi bukan itu yang ditunggu oleh warga Konoha melainkan ada lagi yang lebih meriah dari kembang api yang kecil - kecil ini. Yaitu kembang api raksasa atau penduduk Konoha menyebutnya kembang api cinta. Konon kalau menyalakan dengan orang yang kita sukai maka impiannya akan terwujud. Aku selalu menginginkanya jika Sasuke nant balik ke desa ini. Tahun lalu yang berhasil menyalakan dan mendapatkan gilirannya adalah Asuma dan Kurenai sensei. Akhirnya mereka menjadi pasangan suami istri yang saling mencintai. Semua yang hadir disini juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Tahun ini yang menjadi jurinya adalah Tsunade sama. Dia akan memcari orang yang mendapatkan kesempatan yang sangat jarang ini. Semoga saja dia bisa berlaku adil.

" Okeh semua kembang api mininya sudah dinyalakan tinggal kembang api yang besar, siapa orang yang beruntung yang akan mendapatkannya?" ujar Jiraiya sama selaku pembawa acara

" Baiklah aku akan memilih berdasarkan susunan nama yang ada di depanku.

Baiklah tahun ini akan ada pasangan chunnin yang akan menyalakan kembang api ini. Siapa ya, baiklah chunnin yang beruntung adalah........... dan orangnya adalah Sakura Haruno dan pasangannya di malam ini!!!! Kepada Sakura haruno dan pasangannya silahkan menuju kemari.

" Glek aku Apaaaaaa? Teriak Sakura menunjuk dirinya

" Dan pasangan Sakura adalah aku" kali ini Sai menunjuk dirinya

" Ayo ayo Sakura haruno dan pasangannya kemari, jangan malu malu semua orang sdudah menunggumu ini, ayo - ayo." Tambah si Hokage ke 5 itu.

Yang lain sedih mendengarnya, juga ada yang bingung kenapa bukan dirinya yang dipilih. Tetapi Sakura mulai mencerna perkataan Tsunade. Dan Sai yang udah sadar dengan perkataan Tsunade sama pun menggandeng tangan Sakura dan meariknya kearah kembang api cinta itu. Sakura masih shock sampe dia gak bisa berkata apa - apa , tetapi sai kelihatannya sangat senang dan menerima korek yang akan dipakai untuk meluncurkan kembang api itu.

" Sakura san, kau tak apa - apa? Jangan bengong ayo kita nyalakan yang lain udah pada nunggu tuh" kata Sai sambil senang

" Sakura, kamu tak apa apa kan?" Tsunade sama mengoyang goyang tubuh Sakura

" Wah Sodara - sodara ternyata Sakura sang pemenang malam ini shock mungkin iya sangat senang sampai tak bisa berkata apa - apa" Celoteh si sannin kodok itu

Karena merasa Sakura gak bangun - bangun dari alam kesadarannya, Tsunade pun yang udah capek melihatnya. Mengambil aer dan menyiramkanya ke tubuh sakura. Dan Sakura pun bangun dari hayalannya.

" Ah akhirnya bangun juga ayo kita pasang kembang apinya, karena aku sudah tak sabar ingin meminta sesuatu kepada dewi cupid itu" si Sai seneng amat sih.

"Ah ternyata nightmareku akan terjadi setelah ini" pikir sakura

" Sudah jangan lama lama lagi cepat kalian ambil koreknya dan sebelum itu ucapkan dulu permintaan kalian dulu ya" ujar Jiraiya lagi

" Iya" kata Saisaku berbarengan

Lalu mereka berduapun meminta permintaanya kepada sang dewi cupid itu, selesai berdoa merekapun menyalakan kembang api cinta itu bersama - sama. Dan Jdeerrr.............kembang api yang diluncurkan Saisaku sangat indah dan sinarnya membuat malam itu terlihat siang dan sinarnya tak kunjung reda hinggar beberapa detik.

" Hore..!!" kata warga Konoha

" Yatta" kata sai senang

"Ah" sakura sedih

" Wah lihat ternyata kembang api yang diluncurkan oleh sakura dan pasangannya sangat indah dan semoga permintaan kalian dikabulkan oleh dewi cupid ya." Celoteh si ero Sannin itu lagi.

" Iya" kata SaiSaku

Setelah semua selesai Sai pun kembali ke apartemennya dengan wajah senang, tetapi dicegah oleh sakura.

"Tadi kau minta apa? Sama si dewi cupid" Tanya Sakura ke Sai

" Kenapa, himitsu, Sakura san" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

" Katakan!!" sakurapun memaksa Sai

" Okeh aku bilang semoga sakura san yang kukenal bisa mendapatkan cinta dari orang di sayanginya" jawab Sai

" Bohong, masa minta kayak gitu?

" Iya bener aku ga bohong, kamu masih menyukai Sasuke kun kan? Klo iya aku akan selau mendukungmu, kalo kau minta apa? Tanya Sai

" Apa ya..?"

" Yaudah klo ga mau cerita juga gak apa - apa, aku balik dulu ya"

" Sai tunggu, tadi aku minta semoga Sasuke kun cepat balik ke Konoha" jawab Sakura malu - malu

" Wah pas tuh, klo 2 orang punya permintaan yang sama mungkin akan lebih cepat dikabulin, ganbatte ya Sakura san" Sai pun meninggalkan Sakura sendirian

" iya... arigatto ya Sai, ternyata kau baik" sakura pun tersenyumdan berharap semoga doanya dikabulkan oleh sang dewi cupid tersebut.

- OWARI-


End file.
